


Fly Little Bird

by NotSuspicous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bird/Human Hybrids, Child Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kidnapping, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Ranboo, Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSuspicous/pseuds/NotSuspicous
Summary: Ranboo wakes up in the middle of nowhere with new wings and stumbles upon a farm. He needs to adjust to his new way of living, and figure out what lead him here.-Or, SBI + Ranboo are winged and live on a farm.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Kudos: 78





	Fly Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue, normal chapters will be much longer. I hope you enjoy!

Ranboo was cold. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. Another thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed, and instead he was sitting on the side of the road in a thick forest. He shivered as his body slowly allowed him to stand up from the ground. It was pitch black out, and Ranboo wasn’t sure how long he had been out there for. The sounds of rustling trees and owls, made him swallow heavily.

“Mom?” Ranboo called out, silently hoping he’d wandered into the forest of his backyard. Ranboo suffered from sleepwalking, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up somewhere else. Internally he knew he was nowhere close to home.

Ranboo glazed behind himself, seeing large wings folded on his back. They were black with splotches of white within them. The feathers were soft and stout, and were not made for flying. Those were certainly not there the night before, but all that Ranboo could remember from then is immense pain. He put the puzzles pieces together and figured out that he had grown wings. But that didn’t make sense, neither of his parents were bird hybrids from what Ranboo knew. He shook out his thoughts when a strong shiver wracked his body.

He curled his arms around himself to contain as much body heat as possible; the cold seeped through his thin sleepwear easily. The moon that held itself high in the sky provided a dim light that only fueled his growing paranoia. Ranboo couldn’t see any indication of where he was, so he began walking up the road. The uneven gravel of the road made him trip over his own feet, and it clearly told him how old the road was. The tiny, sharp rocks poked at his bare feet as he walked, and he had to carefully step over large trees that had fallen on the road.

“Hello? Anybody?” He yelled, but only the distant howls of wolves answered his call. It made Ranboo cower in fear. There was no way he was going to call for someone if there are predators nearby.

The road stretched for what seemed like forever, and it soon narrowed off into a road of packed dirt. Ranboo wouldn’t complain since it made it easier on his feet. The exhaustion was spreading across his body, and making him trip over his own feet. The coldness of night air weighed heavily on his bones, and it wanted to lull him into a quiet sleep. He knew that he couldn’t rest, he would die of hypothermia before he had the chance to see the morning light. Early spring air was warm in the mornings, but increasingly chilly at night.

His mind blanked as he walked up the road, his only goal being to find shelter. Ranboos silent prayer being answered with light coming from up ahead. It made a hopeful smile spread across his face as he continued walking. The light spread came from behind a set of pine trees, and a dirt road led towards it. The dirt road led up to a small house surrounded by fences. There were cows and sheep in the surrounding pens, and they glanced up as Ranboo walked up towards the house. He wanted to knock on the front door of the farmhouse, but his nerves got the best of him, and he decided to hide out in the barn for the night.

The barn door slid open with a loud creak. The barn was old, the blue-painted wood that was soaked in sunlight turned grey. The floor was coated with dirt, with hay sprinkled out from the stalls within the barn. It wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep on, but it would be better than nothing. Ranboo glanced around, looking for a spot to hide out in, his eyes focused on a ladder leaning up to the attic of the barn. He grabbed a hold of the ladder rungs and pulled himself up. Movement from one of the stalls made Ranboo pause. A cow stood up from the straw and looked up at him.

“Hello, sir.” Ranboo muttered. He assumed the gender of the cow by the horns growing out of his head. The cow stared at him for a while longer before lying back down.

Ranboo let out a silent breath of relief, and continued his assent to the attic. The attic was full of boxes, horse blankets, feed and buckets. It was cramped, but had enough room that Ranboo could crawl through. He decided to clear out a spot by the window of the barn, using one of the horse blankets as a mattress. Ranboo could deal with the soreness of his body in the morning, 

One of the remaining issues Ranboo had was how he was going to sleep. The wings on his back prevented him from comfortable lying down on his side or his back. He lied down on his stomach, allowing his wings to incase him like a blanket. Surprisingly, it kept his body warm. Ranboo let out a deep breath as he sunk into the warmth, he could deal with his remaining issues in the morning, if he remembers.


End file.
